


Rivalry

by TinselPyre



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinselPyre/pseuds/TinselPyre
Summary: A short fic about a certain Klingon having some thoughts about a certain blonde.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek Voyager.

The klingon scowled as she walked down the hallway towards her quarters. Who did the blonde think she was invading her space like that? Seriously, she had been on this ship for four years before the "little borg" came on board, she thought snidely. You would think that would earn her some respect here, but no. She did not think she would ever be as angry as the day her father had left her and her mother but today she had been proven wrong and the way the captain fawns over her is just revolting. Neelix had suggested that she was perhaps jealous but she quickly and left no doubt that _that_ was _not_ the case. The doors swished open allowing her access to the living room where she continued to pace stewing on the subject of her most hated rival. Just when she thought she could not take it anymore she marched into their shared bedroom to lay down the law; however, this did not happen as she found the blonde asleep in bed.

As she watched the blonde take small breaths peacefully unaware of her presence the anger slowly eased from her body. Okay, so maybe she was not all _that_ bad. She would admit that she was kind of cute with her bright blue eyes and tiny starburst just by her ear. She supposed the day the blonde had arrived on the ship had everyone, including herself, buzzing with excitement. Miral leaned in closer to the crib to get a better look at the tiny baby knocking a monitor off the side table in the process. It fell to the floor with a loud crash and before she knew it Miral was covering her ears trying to block out the screeching wail that came from the newborn.

The doors to her bedroom swished open revealing her mothers both of whom looked tired and unhappy.

"Miral." Her mama said sternly. "You know you are not supposed to play in here while Selena is sleeping."

The small brunette was swiftly picked up and transported to the living room leaving her mommy and the other child behind.

"Great," she groaned irksomely. Now she was really going to get it. How could anyone stand to have a little sister?


End file.
